Un momento contigo
by SupahJechu
Summary: Serie de Drabbles Len x Reader, ranting puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Jechu llega con un nuevo fic, ahora Len x reader, estoy pensando hacer esto una serie de drabbles pero eso depende si les llega a gustar la idea. Tambien estoy pensando hacer un fic rinxlen pero no se me ocurre un trama xD **_

* * *

Una joven llamada (t/n) estaba recostada en el piso mientras dibuja en un cuaderno algunos bocetos de los cuales podían salir grandes obras de arte. Ella amaba dibujar, aunque no se creía muy buena en ello igual lo hacía: '_la practica hace al maestro' _era su dicho favorito, aunque de todas maneras había veces en la que se desesperaba y no seguía en ello, ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo por diversión y no se está fijando en los detalles.

En eso escucha que golpean la puerta de su cuarto, sin pensarlo dos veces ella dice un 'pase' y por la entrada ve a nada menos que su novio, un rubio de ojos azules, que aunque sea algo pervertido era el chico más dulce del mundo. Si, ese era Len Kagamine, el hermano de su mejor amiga.

-Hola linda, ¿Qué haces?

-Nada interesante, dibujaba para pasar el rato… ¿Cómo entraste? Es decir, mis padres te detestan- la joven con curiosidad levanto la vista del suelo y vio a los ojos de su amado, un hermosos ojos zafiro en los cuales rápidamente te podías perder y quedarte mirando por horas

-Bueno, entre y no había nadie, (t/n) deberías dejar cerrada la puerta cuando tus padres salgan, ¿Qué tal si roban? Por suerte yo llegue y la cerré con llave- (T/n) tardo un poco en procesar, sus padres no estaban y para ello se sentó en el suelo con un rostro pensativo, de seguro le dijeron que salían pero ella no presto atención, y ahora estaba en la casa sola… con Len. Al pensar en eso la joven se puso de un carmesí tan intenso que hasta los rubís le tendrían envidia.

El rubio al darse cuenta de esto decidió molestarla un poco

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Tienes fiebre?- el adolescente fingiendo preocupación junto la frente de ambos mientras trataba de ver porque estaba tan roja, ella rápidamente se sonrojo más de lo que estaba y se separan rápidamente

-No es nada Len, enserio

-y porque huyes de mi ¿hice algo malo?- dijo el rubio con cara de victima

-¡No es eso! Es que yo… solo… esto…

Fue interrumpida por unos labios posándose en los de ella, sintiéndose un poco sorprendida igual correspondió el beso, al ver la positiva reacción de la chica Len poso su lengua en los labios de (t/n) pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, lo que ella un poco dudosa hizo, comenzando así una pelea por dominancia en la cual Len siempre era el vencedor, separándose así pero conectados aun por un hilito de saliva.

-Len…

-¿Si, (T/n)?

-¡Para de hacer cosas de improviso idiota! –con un cojín que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban le empezaste a golpear de juego

-¡Oye, párala! Ouch, ¡para!

-Solo si prometes dejar de hacer lo que se te plazca – (t/n) estaba sonrosada al decirlo, haciendo un puchero lo que la hacía ver extremadamente adorable

-Okey, dejare de hacerlo… mañana- en eso él va y te empuja de manera de que quedes en el suelo debajo de él y empieza a darte cariñosos besos en las mejillas y unos cuantos en los labios, mientras reías por lo inmaduro y tierno que se veía al hacerlo fingías que te molestaba pero no salía muy bien

-¡Córtala! Len, ya ¿Cuándo dejaras de ser así?

-¡Nunca!

En ese momento ambos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, ambos sabían que les esperaban muchos días como ese, tal vez hubieran momentos de pelea (como cuando Len se comió tu helado) o momentos tristes (cuando Rin decidió ir a estudiar otro país), pero mientras estén juntos podrán superar todo eso, porque Len y (t/n) se amaban más que a nada en el mundo.

Final Extendido: 

Mientras Len y (t/n) estaban abrazados en el suelo, callados escuchando el ritmo del corazón del otro, los padres de la chica llegaron, y verlos juntos de esa manera que era tan fácil de malinterpretar no era la mejor de sus vistas.

-¡Len Kagamine! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hija? ¡Suéltala inmediatamente!

-¡Papa! Solo estamos abrazados

-Cariño la cosa no es lo que estén haciendo, pueden incluso estar estudiando pero la idea de mi hija con esa cosa no me agrada

-¡Papa!

-Tranquila amor, ya me iba pero antes- Len se acercó a la chica y le dio un beso apasionado nada de casto en el cual ella se derritió y quedo jadeando, después en frente de los padres (que estaban muy rojos) se lamio los labios- Delicioso

-¡Sale de acá Kagamine!

Y digamos que la naturaleza pervertida del rubio era una de las tantas razones de las porque tus padres no lo querían, pero bueno al menos te dejaban salir con el no?

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, cualquier critica es recibida para si mejorar mis historias.**_

_**Len no me perteneces, tu le perteneces**_** (?)**


	2. La princesa y el campesino

_**Hola soy Jechu de nuevo! este nuevo capitulo tendrá titulo! *aplausos* Por si no saben estas historias no llevan un orden especifico a menos que lo diga, así que podría ser antes, después o hasta en otra dimensión de los otros capítulos :33**_

* * *

_La Princesa y el Campesino_

-"…"Entonces el príncipe tomo en matrimonio a la princesa y fueron felices para siempre. Fin" ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto la historia?- La chica de ojos (c/o) le pregunto al joven que estaba sentado al lado de ella, ambos debajo de un árbol mientras estaban tomados de la mano, un sonrojo pequeño en las mejillas de ambos.

-Pudo haber sido mejor, el final era muy cliché- menciono el rubio mientras hacia una expresión aburrida, cosa que a la joven no le gusto para nada.

-¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Pues inventa una mejor!

-¡Eso hare!

"Habia una bella joven, la mas bella del reino, era la princesa del lugar y todos los aristócratas pedían su mano en matrimonio por su extrema belleza, ella en cambio estaba enamorada de un campesino por lo que no podía consumir su amor, asi que negaba todas las peticiones mientras pensaba en algún milagro que arreglara la situación. Un dia una bruja fue dejada por su marido, ya que el fue hechizado por la belleza de la princesa, muy enojada convirtió a la princesa en un ser grotesco para que los hombres ya no la quisieran ni se le acercaran y la única manera para devolverle su cuerpo era un beso del verdadero amor.

Los reyes al ver que su hija se convirtió en esa cosa, decidieron desheredarla y abandonarla en el campo, donde la princesa pasaba sus días en la soledad y penuria de su nuevo estado. Cuando ya se estaba muriendo de hambre al no haber comido en días, el campesino que ella antes amaba la reconocio y la llevo a su casa para darle algo de comer y aunque los padres del chico estaban asqueados con ella, el igual cuidaba de la princesa.

Un dia la princesa le pregunto:' ¿Soy horrible verdad? ¿Entonces porque cuidas de mi?'. El campesino algo sorprendido por la respuesta le respondio: No eres horrible, horribles son las personas que te abandonaron solo por tu aspecto, tú eres la persona mas amables y sincera que conozco, por esa misma razón yo te amo'.

Entonces ambos se besaron y la joven volvió a su aspecto original, por lo que ella pudo volver al trono, pero no pudo concretar su amor con el campesino asi que ambos vivieron unas vidas infelices. Fin."

-Len, esa es la historia mas triste que he escuchado y con el peor final de la vida.

-Pero al menos no es cliché- dijo él sacando la lengua, a lo que ella respondio imitandolo, al ver esto el se acerco su rostro rápidamente y le beso la mejilla.

-¡Len! – por la acción de su novio (t/n) estaba con un color escarlata sobre su rostro con una cara de entre risa y vergüenza- ¿pero Len, tu también me seguirías queriendo si me volviera fea?

-Dejame pensarlo…. No

-Eres malo…- cuando ella ya se iba a dar vuelta lista para aplicarle la ley del hielo el la tomo y la beso con todo el cariño y ternura que siente por su novia.

-Yo no te quiero tonta, yo te amo- al escuchar las palabras ella se abalanzo al joven para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado Len

-Si lo se… suéltame que me asfixio – soltando su abrazo ellos quedaron sentados en el pasto mirándose de frente, ambos sonriendo como tontos mientras sabían que les quedaba una vida para demostrar su amor.

**Final Extendido:**

-¿Sabes (t/n)? si vamos a mi cuarto conozco una forma de demostrarte todo mi amor- mientras sonreía maliciosamente se podía ver en los ojos del rubio una pizca de malicia y lujuria, al escuchar eso (t/n) solo atino a llevar su sonrojo hasta las orejas

-Eres un pervertido…

* * *

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las reviews que he recibido en todas mis historias, si no fuera por esas no continuaria, ellas son las que me inspiran a seguir aca,GRACIAS A TODOS :'3**_


	3. Jugando al amor

**Jechu presente! Un nuevo capitulo muy tierno (segun yo xD) para compensar que non actualizo seguido :D**

Sentados juntos en el sofá mientras jugaban videojuegos, Len no paraba de preguntarse como su mejor amiga podía verse tan tierna mientras estaba ensimismada jugando Super Mario, sus labios oprimidos en una firme línea mientras que tenía el ceño fruncido mirando directamente el televisor. Por Dios, él amaba verla de esa manera. Cuando vio que su cara adopto un semblante más suave y empezaba a hacer un pucherito él ya sentía como un poco de sangre empezaba a escapar de sus narices. _"La culpa es de ella por ser tan adorable"._

-Len, perdí, ahora solo me quedan dos vidas- se quejó (t/n) mientras hacía más pucheritos, en este punto el rubio ya no podía pensar correctamente- te dije que no quería ser el verde.

-Se llama Luigi, y ahora es mi turno, no te cambiare a Mario para que luego al final quieras ocupar mi última vida como Luigi, no volveré a caer (t/n)

-Rayos, casi la hago

Mientras Len jugaba no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a (t/n) de vez en cuando, casi haciéndolo perder algunas veces. Ella solo miraba a la pantalla como analizando lo que Len hacía, no era mucha ciencia, pero en realidad ella quería darse vuelta el juego; aunque más de una vez él la descubrió mirándolo, y al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta ella desviaba la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cuando fue muy tarde se dio cuenta de que una maldita tortuga voladora lo mato.

-Eres pésimo en esto- comento la joven tratando de ocultar su risa

-Si yo soy pésimo que serás tu~

-¡Cállate Idiota! Te apuesto a que te gano

-¿Segura? – al verla asentir decididamente el prosiguió- si pierdes antes que yo tendrás que besarme- al escuchar eso ella se puso a reír, pero al notar el semblante serio de Len puso una cara en la que se leía su incredulidad y vergüenza antes esa propuesta -¿Ya te acobardaste?

-¡Yo no soy una cobarde! Solo me preguntaba que pasaba si yo ganaba…

-Mmm… ¿yo te doy un beso?

-¡Len!

-Okay, Okay… Hago tus deberes por una semana

-Me parece bien, ¡Prepárate para perder Kagamine!

Después de una larga batalla épica, ambos quedaron un poco cansados por tanto ajetreo, además se había hecho muy tarde y el sueño los estaba venciendo a ambos, más que nada a ella y por eso decidieron dejarlo para otro día, quedando el joven un poco molesto porque él iba ganando y en realidad él _quería,_ no, mejor dicho _necesitaba_ besarla, aunque sea un beso ganado en una apuesta.

-Len- dijo ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo mientras un bostezo se escapaba de sus labios, eso labios que él deseaba probar con fervor.

-¿Si preciosa?- dijo el un poco somnoliento, pero aun así tenía sobre sus mejillas un leve tinte rosa.

-Mañana te pago

-¿Pagarme qué?

-La apuesta- al decirlo él pudo observar que ella también poseía el mismo color sobre sus mejillas- Sé que ganaste, pero aun así quiero que hagas mis deberes cuando te pague

-Mejor reclamo mi premio ahora antes de que te arrepientas.

Y antes que (t/n) pudiera reaccionar él ya había tomado posesión de sus labios, ella podía sentir el hambre y necesidad del beso, pero a la vez era gentil y suave, sin seguir más de eso se separaron, (ya que pedir más según él seria retar a los dioses) y quedaron cara a cara, hasta que ella oculto la suya en su hombro, obviamente avergonzada de los sucedido. Solo eran amigos ¿Cierto?

-Eres un estúpido

-Pero no hay ningún estúpido mejor que yo.

Final Extendido:

La joven ya había caído víctima del sueño y dormía profundamente apoyada en el hombro del chico, al notar esto se quedó un rato viendo los calmada que lucía dormida, muy diferente a despierta, cosa que lo hizo reír internamente. Cuando noto que empezó a tiritar se apresuró a tomar una manta que estaba cerca del sillón para cubrirlos a los dos, quedándose el dormido a su lado apoyando su cara en la de ella.

-Sabes (t/n), te amo- dijo antes de pasar a los brazos de Morfeo, solo que él no sabía que ella no estaba del todo dormida.

**Uuuuuuu~ ¿Qué haríass tú al saber que Len te ama? Yo estaría como tomate aklsdjhabw. Dime que haria tu en los comentarios nwn. Se nos viene la confesión e.e**

**Cuidense 3 **


End file.
